Snakecharm
by stoneworker
Summary: Celestia prowled through the camp, looking at each face before coming to the one she most wanted to see. As she lay down beside him, a stronge elf who she thought to have been asleep smiled menacingly. Celestia is an elf, who joins her husband Deneati
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The meadow was peaceful, with the sun filtering down through the trees and the birds singing about their joy. The faint sound of children's happy laughter drifted on the gentle wind.

Celestia sat in the clearing, watching her young children, Tylo and Lyla, run and play with each other. Ignored by everyone, a large snake lay sunning itself nearby. As the children ran over to Celestia, clamoring for a story, she smiled and looked at them, taking in their appearances. Tylo looked like her, with golden hair and turquoise eyes, and Lyla looked like her father Deneati, with long black hair and dark blue eyes. Lyla was already starting to be a good archer, like Celestia, while Tylo was showing potential to be a wonderful swordsman like his father. It was too bad they never got to meet him as a human. Celestia began thinking, now that her children were older and more knowledgeable; they deserved to know the truth about their family. Her story today would be about their father, and it would start from the very beginning….


	2. Chapter 2

~~ Chapter One ~~

~ Young Love ~

"Ada? May I talk to you?" A young Celestia asks.

"Certainly. Come in my bright star. What is it?" Celestia creeps into her father's office shyly. As she talks, her father's face changes slowly from happy to angry.

"Why Celestia? Why must you always defy my wishes?" said her father loudly.

"But," she whispers meekly.

"NO!" her fathers yells and tells her to leave. Celestia ran from her father's study, trying to control the tears running silently down her face. Deneati was about to go on patrol when Celestia flings herself into his arms.

"Ada says we cannot be married!" she tells him softly.

"Then we have no choice but to remain secret lovers," Deneati told her before pulling her close and giving her a comforting hug.

"I don't want to defy my father, but I will for you," Celestia replied lovingly before hugging him back. Unknown to them, a figure at a window watching them scowled and turned away, shaking his head.

_Some years later – _

Thump. Thump. Thump. Each arrow Celestia shot landed in the center of the target, splitting the preceding arrow in half every time. Celestia's instructor stood behind her, watching in resignation as his pupil shot arrows with exact precision.

"Celestia, stop!" commanded the instructor.

"Yes, Islando?"

"You have surpassed me. I am no longer able to teach you anything. The student has become the master."

_Two months later – _

"No, no young one. Hold the bow like this, it will shoot farther." Deneati crouched in the background, his tall, lithe frame almost doubled over on the thin branch he was balancing on. His black hair drifted silently in the light breeze as his dark blue eyes watched his golden beloved teach the novice elves about archery. Deneati waited until all the young elves had left at the end of the lesson before presenting himself.

"About time you stopped hiding in the bushes," commented Celestia dryly.

"What? You knew I was there?"

"Of course! You know, you breathe quite loudly for an elf." Celestia finished cleaning up the archery range before following her love back to his house.

_Four months later – _

A herald rushed through the gates of the elfin palace, shouting a warning to all he met. He demanded to see the king immediately, and his request was granted, for he acted like he had serious news.

"Hail King!" he said out of breath. "I come bearing grave news. – The warrior band Lenideal is marching toward the palace!" The King sent him away and mused on his dilemma. Unbeknownst to him, a lithe figure crept silently away to contemplate on what she had overheard.

A couple weeks after overhearing her father, King of Bellorüan, talk with the herald, Celestia was wandering in the forest, where she went when she needed to think. As she pondered about the future, the horrible truth became clear to her. Deneati was going to war, leading the many young warriors to battle, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. There was one thing, but she was not ready to come to terms with it yet, let alone tell anyone else.

When she came back from meditating, Deneati rushed up to her, calling her name and stopping almost guiltily in front of her.

"Celestia, I . . . . I . . ."

"You're going to fight in the upcoming war," Celestia said with an infinite amount of aching sadness in her turquoise eyes.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked a confused Deneati.

"I looked into my heart and found the answer," she stated flatly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to fight for Bellorüan, the homeland of the elves, and the elfin honor."

"I know love. No need to say more," Celestia whispered, "and now I need to be happy, so I can send you off with good cheer," she said with forced happiness. "Let's go pack your weapons."


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Chapter Two ~~

~ Leaving ~

Celestia sighed, thinking of all she was leaving behind. Her father, her home, and her children, Tylo and Lyla, who were but infants. She had given birth to them some months after Deneati had left for war.

She would miss them, but she was going to join the father of her children, Deneati, in the near hopeless war that had been going on for years, against the Lenideal.

As Celestia mounted her midnight black stallion, she thought about who the Lenideal were and where their weaknesses lie.

The Lenideal were a roving warrior band, about 10,000 strong men, who were slowly taking over the lands of Bellorüan. The Lenideal's leader was an unkind man named Palanthir, who was a great sword fighter and sorcerer. Unknown to anyone but herself, Celestia had been learning sorcery, and had become quite good at it. She was now a rival to Palanthir, but he was cunning, his only weakness his stubborn pride.

Celestia was now nearing the encampment of the Silverwolves, which was what the elfin warriors called themselves when at war. As she came closer, the night lookout called to her.

"Who are you? State your business!" As he came closer, Celestia pushed back the hood of her cloak and let the night breeze tug softly at her golden hair, making it seem like her hair had a life of its own.

"My Lady!" the watch cried when he saw her. "Why are you here? What has happened?"

"Shhh!" Celestia admonished, pulling her hood back up and denying the wind its pleasure of playing with her beautiful hair. Only her glittering blue eyes showed from underneath the hood's thin edge. "Be quiet! I am here to find someone and to help you fight. There will be no search parties coming after me and you will not send me back!" she said fiercely. "Tell no one I am here." The guard bowed and walked away silently.

Celestia prowled through the camp like a cat, looking at each face before coming to the one she most wanted to see. As she lay down beside Deneati, a strange form that she thought to be asleep smiled menacingly.


	4. Chapter 4

~~ Chapter Three ~~

~ Spy! ~

At dawn the next day when Deneati woke up, he was surprised to find an arm wrapped around him. As he looked to see who it was, the face of his golden beloved, looking a bit more tired and older than he remembered, came into focus. Her blue eyes were glazed over in sleep and her mouth was curved into an almost imperceptible smile. As he gazed with joy at her, Celestia subconsciously became aware of a change in his breathing.

When she woke up fully the first words out of her mouth were, "I am NOT going back."

A couple days later, the elves were going over battle strategy when Celestia called out, "Halt! There is something evil here. Do not let anything enter or leave the camp." As Celestia scanned the minds of the elves in the camp using her powers, she became even more aware of the presence. She figured out that it was a mind, twisted and warped beyond belief. The mind in question was certainly not an elf, but seemed more human-like, perhaps a man. Celestia tried to single it out, but soon it became clear that the man's mind was protected and somewhat concealed by a belligerent aura. The aura must be the man Palanthir, the sorcerer, Celestia thought. As Celestia and Palanthir battled over the control of the spy, a new recruit tried to creep out of camp, a pained expression on his pointed face. As he slipped out of camp, one of the elves on guard stopped him and tried to take him hostage, but the man knocked the guard unconscious and fled, running to Palanthir, his master and protector.

Palanthir smiled, gloating in his latest victory over one of the small human towns that inhabited Bellorüan along with the elves.

One of his servants came up to him, bowed and said, "The spy has returned."

"Send him in!" Palanthir's replied curtly.

"Master?" the spy inquired.

"Well?" said Palanthir. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing of their battle plans, for when they were about to discuss them a new lady called for a halt and almost discovered me." So that's whom I was battling with, thought Palanthir, amazed. "Then I crept away and came here," finished the spy triumphantly.

"Well, you were smart in leaving, but the next time, do not leave until you at least learn something!"

"Yes master," sighed the spy.

"Servant!" cried Palanthir. "Take him away and see that he is fed enough to survive for now. I will be sending someone else next time. Dismissed!"

As Palanthir was talking to the spy, Celestia was becoming more and more anxious. Some of the elves had found the unlucky guard's unconscious body and were trying to revive him. Nothing was working. The elf remained unconscious, and many were becoming worried he would not wake up again. Celestia had figured out enough information to realize that the spy had been one of the men that had joined the elves because the Lenideal had destroyed their homes. The information was not enough and Celestia knew it. After that little 'incident', Celestia inspected everyone's mind in the camp thoroughly, including the elves and the men. All the new recruits that came had to be inspected also. It was fatiguing job. Celestia learned about all the thoughts and concerns of the various minds she inspected. The only way to relieve her heavy burden was to lie down beside Deneati every night and fall into blissful slumber, but even that retreat was plagued by horrendous dreams for Celestia.

Some of the dreams were fueled by guilt, for Celestia still had not told Deneati about their two children. She knew Deneati would be consumed by guilt for not being there and he would lose his concentration during battle. So Celestia kept putting it off, and putting it off, until finally she could not stand it anymore.

"Deneati?" Celestia asked timidly. "May I talk to you? I need to tell you something."

"Sure little star, what is it?" he replied.

"Well, this will come as a shock, but we have…." Celestia was cut off by cries of alarm and panic. A group of the Lenideals was here! This was the first time they had come to attack the actual camp of the Silverwolves. The enslaved men that fought for Palanthir stood bravely, too bravely. In the face of elves with their wrath raised, the men should have been shaking with fear. Yet they were not. It was almost as if they had a secret weapon, something stronger than the elves, something bigger, meaner, more powerful. Finally, the 'secret weapon' was revealed, spirits! The souls of deceased men were now attacking the elves! Deneati had made her stay back from the main battle, but now she went forward. She cast forward with her powers, driving away the stolen souls of men with the friendlier, but just as strong, elementals. Elementals are the spirits of all things natural, and more inclined to help elves, the fair folk of nature, than the Lenideal, who were destroying the elementals' home and places of embodiment. The stolen souls wailed in anguish, dismayed that a stronger source of power was pushing them back from the veritable feast of elves in front of them. Soon they fled, flying from a battle that their evil master had told them would be an easy conquest.


	5. Chapter 5

~~ Chapter Four ~~

~ The forest ~

Palanthir gnashed his teeth in fury, angered that the mysterious sorcerer has defeated him so easily with elementals. He could not believe that an amateur had beaten him. Sorcery took years to learn, but this new threat had not been around when he started learning. Palanthir thought this was extremely unfair and vowed that he would demolish this new sorcerer at his next opportunity. Palanthir soon got that chance.

The Silverwolves were dismayed and confused that the Lenideal had sent a fighting force of warriors to destroy their camp. There was no particular reason for it. The best they could figure out was Palanthir was getting restless and impatient and wanted to take over all of Bellorüan, destroying the Silverwolves and the rest of the elves and men once and for all. The elves, however, were not giving up that easily. They thought of new battle strategies and war machines. The elves were determined not to lose next time.

Now that everyone knew Celestia was a sorcerer, she was never left alone. The elves mostly gave her privacy, but the men in the encampment were amazed at her sorcery powers and her dazzling beauty. The men had never seen an elf like her before. A tall lithe body, filled with feline –like power, elegant face, with piercing turquoise eyes, golden hair with a silver undertone that shone like starlight, and a full mouth that was more often than not telling them to leave her alone. Celestia was disgusted by the men's overtures, and often wished she had not been graced with amazing beauty. To seek refuge from the persistent men, she would go into the forest that protected a flank of their camp, alone or with Deneati, and just enjoy the ever-present solitude and quiet, which never happened in a war camp where there was always weapons being forged and people yelling and snoring. All in all, the forest was a good haven for the peace- loving elves.

One day Celestia prepared to tell Deneati about their children for the second time. Since the first time had been interrupted by a battle, it had taken awhile for Celestia to gear up enough courage just to think about telling him again. Once she had, she took Deneati into the forest where it was quiet and started to tell him, only to be interrupted once more by a man calling their names.

"What?" snapped an impatient Celestia. "What is it?"

"My Lady…." The man stuttered out, a stricken look on his face.

"Come on!" Celestia cried out, a bit more concerned this time.

"My Lady, most of the Lenideal army is quickly advancing upon us!"

"Oh no. Come on Deneati! The last battle is upon us!" Soon after Celestia and Deneati got back to camp, the first arrows were shot and the last and biggest battle between the Lenideal and the Silverwolves began.


	6. Chapter 6

~~ Chapter Five ~~

~ The Last Battle ~

As the last battle progressed, the two sides were evenly matched. The entities that Celestia and Palanthir invoked were battling in the air. As Celestia and Palanthir stared at each other from across the battlefield, assessing each other's appearances and weaknesses; the warriors continued to fight, neither side gaining the advantage. As the swords clashed and the bows twanged, Palanthir finally noticed Celestia's one weakness, the war captain Deneati.

Palanthir laughed evilly as he thought over his new advantage and how to use it. Finally he had an idea. He would command an evil spirit to possess Deneati. Meanwhile, Celestia and Deneati had no idea of what Palanthir was planning.

Deneati tensed, feeling strange. It almost felt like another mind had entered his. He instinctively threw up barriors around his mind, giving him a bit more time. As this was happening, Deneati continued to fight, killing many more of the enemy before completely succumbing to the evil spirit consuming him.

Celesia watched in horror as Deneati slowly dropped his sword and walked toward Palanthir. She did not even notice that the battle finally was over and that the Silverwolves had won. All that she could see was Deneati walking to his death. Finally, Deneati reached his destination at

Palanthir's side. As soon as he did he felt the spirit leave and his own mind come back to him. A few seconds later he realized just what he had done. Deneati saw Palanthir raise his sword and knew he was going to die. In his last few minutes of life Deneati turned around to look at Celestia one more time. His last glimpse was of her standing still, frozen by fear of what would happen to him. He smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you" to her and collapsed. The point of Palanthir's sword impaled in his chest.

As Celestia watched Deneati fall and saw him mouth the words, "I love you", all she felt was horror and incomprehension at what had just happened.

"NO!" she cried out. All the survivors looked toward her and tried to figure out what had happened to make her cry so full of anguish. Some of the elves glanced toward the direction where her blank gaze was directed and were faced with the sight of their leader, Deneati on the ground, dead. There was also something else, something that Celestia had not seen. Palanthir lay on the ground beside Deneati, with an elfin knife embedded in his twisted heart. In his final moments, Deneati had found enough strength to kill Palanthir, while his enemy had been gloating about his victory over his fellow sorcerer.

Soon after Celestia cried out she collapsed, unconscious and barely breathing. She was dying of grief. The remaining Silverwolves rushed to take her back to the elfin palace, where she stood a better chance of surviving. After days of hard traveling, the bedraggled group arrived, greeted by the King himself, Celestia's father. The King rushed out of the doors of the palace, counting how many warriors were walking without support. He noticed that many of the fighters were being supported by their comrades, and that quite a few were lying on litters, in various states of unconsciousness. As he looked at the healthy warriors he was dismayed not to see his daughter, so he looked to the wounded. When he saw her, he let out a cry of absolute misery, as she was lying on a pallet, ashen faced and not moving. He had her immediately brought to the houses of healing and told the healers to help her in any way they could.

Over the weeks Celestia improved little, the pallor of her beautiful face remained a sickly color. She lost weight and never woke up. Everyone despaired. One day, as the healers lay asleep, totally exhausted from treating the wounded, a big King Cobra snake slipped in through an open door. The giant snake slithered to where Celestia lay on her bed in death- like slumber. The snake coiled around her neck, and bit her softly on her collarbone. Celestia started to move, feeling life returning to her. Soon she felt strong enough to stand and went to the kitchens for some food. After she sated her desire, Celestia went to her children's room, where they greeted her with joyful yells and happy screams. Their yelling awoke their grandfather, who from his place by Celestia's sick bed, saw with apprehension that she was not there. He then proceeded to go to his grandchildren's room, where he was greeted by a disturbing sight. Celestia was playing with her children, and a giant snake was slithering around her ankles.

"Celestia!" her father cried out. "What are you doing out of bed? And more importantly, what is that snake doing in here? It's deadly!"

Celestia furrowed her brow and said, "Father, the snake is not dangerous. It is Deneati, the elfin leader of the Silverwolves, who died on the battlefield, and the father of my children. He is why I am awake, and not dead from grief." The snake hissed as if in agreement.

Celestia's father spluttered and stammered, finally being able to force out, "I still don't understand, but for the moment the snake can stay, as long as he stays away from me."

"And that is how your father became a snake Tylo and Lyla." The eager elfin children laughed in appreciation of a good story, and stroked the head of the Cobra that was around their mother's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

~~ Epilogue ~~

When Tylo and Lyla grew up, they realized that the story their mother had told them long ago was true, and that their father really was a King Cobra. When their children where old enough to understand, Tylo and Lyla told them the story about their grandfather.

And so on and so forth, generation after generation, the story of Celestia and her King Cobra was passed on and spread throughout Bellorüan, enlightening young elves that miracles really do happen every day.

The story has passed on virtually unchanged for centuries. Finally, it was passed on to me, and now I pass it on to you so future generations can also learn about the true tale of Snakecharm.


End file.
